Heterochromia
by Mag Prince
Summary: Pelos olhos dele,você via o seu próprio rosto.   Donnuts!YAOI. Completa.


Autor: Mag Prince  
>Título: Heterochromia<br>Personagens: Doumeki Shizuka / Watanuki Kimihiro  
>Alerta: Y-A-O-I! Quem não curte, por favor, não leia. Ou leia. Mas não reclam. Não me furto de responder, nunca.<br>Beta: Matt (amo você!)

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são da Clamp. E a situação é culpa delas também, por criarem personagens  
>tão moes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heterochromia<br>_**_(Anomalia genética responsável pela diversificação no padrão de coloração da íris.)__  
><em>

Novamente você está parado do lado de fora das portas de correr, que só lhe permitem ver as vagas sombras do que acontece lá dentro. Tens medo de abrí-las e ver o que há do outro lado, porque há muito decidiu que não gosta daquilo. Mas mesmo assim, as abre e coloca toda sua força de vontade no simples ato de mover os pés, segurando a sacola de compras com muito mais força do que o necessário, descontando no plástico toda sua frustração.

Não há mais sentido em disfarçar seus sentimentos – que há muito também deixaram de ser importantes – porque _ele sempre sabe_ o que você está pensando.

Em poucos segundos, estás envolto na bagunça que invariavelmente reina ali. As crianças barulhentas levam a sacola de suas mãos e tiram seu apoio, e você continua parado no meio da sala olhando para o rapaz deitado no sofá a sua frente.

Watanuki sorri, mas o sorriso não chega aos olhos díspares que jamais desviam dos seus.

Por um breve instante, você sente nojo.

Então, ele se levanta e começa a falar sobre um assunto qualquer. E, enquanto ele se move, você repara. Repara no drapear delicado dos tecidos raros e caros, alguns que muito provavelmente sequer poderiam ser encontrados nesse mundo. Repara em como a voz dele se tornou maviosa com o passar do tempo, e se pergunta em que momento seus movimentos ficaram tão femininos.

E como aquilo é anormal.

Porque essa tranqüilidade, essa femilidade, não são próprias do Kimihiro que você conheceu há tanto tempo atrás. O mesmo Kimihiro que jurou não desaparecer, mas que você via escapar entre seus dedos todos os dias, o mesmo Kimihiro que você escolheu proteger – e que foi seu melhor amigo.

Agora você olha para ele de uma maneira diferente, e detesta isso. Mas detesta ainda mais que ele _saiba_, e sua raiva chega perto do limite ao se dar conta de que ele _não faz nada _para evitar.

Pelo contrário.

Finalmente desistindo de arrancar-lhe alguma palavra, Kimihiro – esse Kimihiro falso e detestável – volta ao seu lugar no sofá e limita-se a olhar em seus olhos com aquele mesmo sorriso sorrateiro que sua mestra tinha. Ou pior, porque você sempre soube que ela não era uma "humana normal", então não parecia tão errado.

"Você pretende ficar em pé aí pelo resto da eternidade?"

A voz dele desliza por você, não é capaz de lhe atingir. É isso que você pensa. Mas no fundo você sabe que, aos pouquinhos, depois de se repetir tantas vezes, ela vai acabar rachando sua frágil barreira e te atingindo com muito mais força do que se você tivesse parado de resistir logo na primeira vez.

A fumaça da cigarrilha escarlate te envolve quando você se aproxima e se senta no tapete, só para que ele não reclame mais. É um cheiro doce que você está aprendendo a reconhecer.

Kimihiro ainda está olhando para o teto, e você não desvia os olhos dele, como se tivesse medo de ser atacado por algo desconhecido no instante em que se descuidar.

Sua pulsação está um pouco alterada, e ele também parece saber disso, porque sorri e vira a cabeça para olhar para você.

"Você tem algum desejo em particular? Parece-me um pouco perturbado..."

Seus olhos se estreitam. Você tem, e ele sabe que tem. Você poderia simplesmente perguntar qual seria o preço, mas não. Não há essa opção. Porque você não quer se render a essa criatura que tomou o lugar do seu melhor amigo e embaralha sua mente com palavras ambíguas ditas naquele tom de voz despreocupado.

Kimihiro se inclina para mais perto, apoiado em uma das mãos, e sopra a fumaça em seu rosto. Uma pequena mania que você ainda reconhece, uma tentativa de ver alguma emoção em você, mesmo que seja irritação. Mas ele não se afasta ao não conseguir seu intento, como normalmente faria. Ele continua perto – terrivelmente perto – e você vê seu próprio rosto pela ligação que compartilham.

Novamente, você sente nojo. Mas desta vez, de si mesmo.

"Nada que você precise realizar."

Kimihiro limita-se a erguer as sobrancelhas, descrente, e volta a sua posição normal.

"Mente."

Sim, você mente. Descaradamente. Ele sabe disso e você não faz o mínimo esforço para esconder. Porque você _quer_ que_ ele saiba_ o que está fazendo com você. Quer que ele assista você ser destruído por si mesmo. Quer que ele assista a lenta tortura que você se impõe a cada dia em que se nega a tomar uma atitude. Qualquer atitude.

"Fale."

Você não responde. Não importa que a voz dele soe um pouco mais irritada, um pouco mais insistente, um pouco mais _normal_, porque você ainda não o reconhece. Os únicos sons vêm de muito longe, das crianças brincando com Mokona nos jardins.

De fato, você não precisa de Kimihiro para realizar seus desejos. Você nunca precisou dessa loja, e nas poucas vezes que fez algum pedido à Yuuko, não foi por você.

Então, você se levanta e Kimihiro te olha, confuso. Normalmente, você fica na loja por horas, não é comum que vá embora tão cedo. Mas você não vai embora. Você se inclina sobre ele, tira-lhe a cigarrilha da boca e a coloca de lado com cuidado. Kimihiro não está mais sorrindo, e você está vendo seu próprio rosto novamente, e novamente se sente enojado com o que vê refletido em seus olhos. Porque você _tem_ um desejo, e _vai_ realizá-lo, uma hora ou outra.

Mas jamais com a ajuda dele. Foi isso que você decidiu. Não quer consentimento, não quer uma certeza ou um caminho. Porque, se você tivesse tudo isso, acabaria sendo _importante_, e você não quer que tenha significado.

Em pouco tempo, há uma lagoa de seda – você descobriu que era seda, afinal – no chão da sala. A fumaça que escapa do cachimbo apagado, somada ao sake que se esparramara do copo derrubado no chão enchia a sala com um cheiro quase insuportável.

Você toma o cuidado de não tocá-lo nunca. Não quer sentir a textura ou a temperatura, não quer que ele sinta nada e também não quer sentir. Mas Kimihiro não está imóvel, e você o deixa pouco tempo depois.

"Eu realmente achei que você iria fazer alguma coisa, Shizuka."

Essa é a voz que você quer ouvir. A voz do Watanuki Kimihiro que você conheceu. Talvez não sejam os gritos ou algo do tipo, mas você conhece _esse_ tom frustrado.

"Eu disse que não tenho desejo nenhum que precise da sua interferência."

"E eu disse que você está mentindo."

Você limita-se a pegar o kimono no chão e jogar para ele.

"Vista-se."

E então você vai embora. Por hoje é o suficiente, mas você sabe que vai voltar. Porque você _tem_ um desejo, e se o Kimihiro que você conhece não voltar logo, você _vai_ realizá-lo, uma hora ou outra.

* * *

><p>Eles são da Clamp, mas eu bem que queria um Shizuka. Seu lindo! -Q<br>Dedicada ao meu beta, Matt, que - apesar de detestar yaoi com todas as suas forças, e ser muito fã do Watanuki - ainda assim leu, corrigiu e deu a maior força.  
>Amo-te, garoto.<p> 


End file.
